


Red and Purple Scars of Blood

by liraeli



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A random OC who is never named anything other than Dave's Boss, Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Blood, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Explicit Language, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Kinky, Loneliness, Multi, No alpha kids/ancestors/dancestors, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Rape, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liraeli/pseuds/liraeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game has been over for six years now.<br/>Dave was alive. He was alive and breathing, as well as everyone he cared about. Except for maybe one troll, whose acts he could never forgive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Homestuck is Andrew Hussie's if you didn't know.  
> That man has stolen our souls.  
> Okay notes are at the beginning so I can warn you.  
> They're all 22, except for all of the dead ones who were brought back to life. They're 19 (they won the game at age sixteen/thirteen after those three horribly boring years)  
> This first chapter is a little slow and boring. Then it gets bad, as in the kinky sort, but not for a while...  
> Also, I am Australian so my spellings may be a little different. I'm sorry at my terrible attempt at a Texan accent too. Also, I tried to keep it realistic. I know nothing about Texas. Heck, you guys call eskies coolers apparently (I went to the trouble to look up American terminology). So please, please tell me if I've got anything wrong. I really hope my Feferi and Nepeta are ok, they seem a little difficult to write...  
> Also the history and how everybody got to this point in time will be told later. Maybe. Probably in a side story.  
> I am so so sorry, I ramble a lot  
> P.S, this is my first fic. I apologise for the crappiness of it and I suck majorly at titles.

The emptiness of the room was a little daunting. 

For the first time in a long time, Dave might have considered the apartment clean. There were no shitty swords jammed in refrigerators or poking through the couch cushions, and not a single plush rump was in sight. Even all the ghastly ventriloquist dolls were gone. 

The entire apartment was now empty, excluding several cardboard boxes and the bare necessities to survive another two days. It had taken him six years since the game had finished to move on. Well he was actually leaving because staying with John and Jade, in New York would be so much more cost efficient, and he’d recently gotten a job as some dingy club’s DJ. His job the small bookshop down the road wasn’t bringing in much money anyway. 

But to leave the place he grew up… It was a little overwhelming. This was the place Bro had raised him, and by selling all of Bro’s belongings save a few choice items (as much as he hated Lil Cal, he couldn’t bring himself to sell him) and leaving, Dave almost felt guilty of running away. It had been six years though, since John, Jade, Rose and himself played a game that resulted in the apocalypse. Along the way they had joined up with the alien trolls and finished the game. A lot had changed since then.  
But none of that shit mattered anymore. He was able to not only live, but live in a world were both trolls and humans existed, with all his friends. It was definitely a positive that they weren’t dead anymore.

***

There was a repeated banging at Dave’s door. Actually, he thought it could be better described as someone trying to break the door down, that someone obviously lacking the strength to do so. At the moment when this happened, Dave happened to be grabbing a drink of apple juice. He walked to the door with hand and opened it to see the faces of Jade and John greet him. John’s face was still completely derpy, with his goofy smile. He didn’t seem to have gotten over his liking for the colour blue either. It didn’t matter; Dave was still wearing his trademark colour red. Jade had changed a little more though, her glasses swapped for some contacts and wearing shirts that were a bamboozling rainbow colour. It matched the little rubber bands on her fingers though, which she had gotten into a habit of using again. 

“Sup Jade, Egderp,” Dave greeted them coolly, sipping casually on his apple juice.

“Hahaha hey Dave,” John grinned.

“Dave! We’ve missed you. John and I couldn’t wait for you to move in with us. Oh but we’ll worry about that later. Everybody’s at the park already. Hurry up, come on we don’t want Rose getting worried!” Jade squealed, grabbing Dave’s free hand and trying to drag him through the door.

“Hey hold up Jade, let me finish my juice. Plus I gotta grab my keys and stuff before we head out,” Dave said, pulling his hand out of her grip and sauntering back inside.

John and Jade followed, Jade still squealing at him to get his stuff and John poking his head around seeing if there were any open boxes for him to investigate. Dave gulped his delicious apple juice and left the cup on the counter. Thankfully he had left his keys and wallet nearby so he grabbed them and called to the other two, “Hey, leaving now. Get your asses outta here.” 

Jade and John appeared from around the corner, John holding the last thing Dave wanted to see. 

John held the puppet, grinning. Jade stood slightly behind looking slightly embarrassed but obviously trying to stifle her laughter. Dave had frozen dead in the doorway. 

“Why the fuck do you have that?” he managed to say.

“Hahaha well I haven’t seen Lil Cal in aaaaaaaages and I’m sure Rose missed him too so I was going to bring him with us!” John replied.

“Fuck no.”

“Why not?”

“No man, just drop the fucking puppet and let’s get out of here.” 

“But Lil Cal’s been through so much with us. I think he deserves to come too!” 

Dave closed his eyes, not that anybody could see under his shades, and exhaled deeply. Obviously John wasn’t going to drop the puppet, and Jade wasn’t going to make him. Dave had to make a choice; strife or accede. Accede definitely seemed like the easiest option. He really didn’t feel like having a full out derp war with John over Lil Cal. It’s probably what the puppet was hoping for and he didn’t want to give in. But John was obviously set on the idea of bringing Lil Cal and Dave just couldn’t give a shit about trying to fight his stubborn friend.

“Whatever, just get out. I thought you wanted to get going?” Dave acceded. 

John and Jade skipped past him, both cheering in chorus that they were finally going. Dave had to roll his eyes at this as he locked the door. Finally? They’d been there less than five minutes. 

In the end, they made it to the park. It had been a two hour drive, and personally Dave didn’t see the point in it. It would’ve been a million times easier to have this meet-up when he moved in with the others. He didn’t really care though. They’d come because they wanted to ‘help Dave say goodbye to Texas’ or whatever the hell that meant. In other words, they got bored and wanted to go on a completely pointless road trip just to annoy the hell out of him. 

And after the last time they had all met up, Dave didn’t really feel like doing it again. He saw Terezi on a far more regular basis than the other trolls since she often visited (Sollux would usually drive her down) but the rest he only saw every four months or so. Last time they had met up it was a disaster. Gamzee was a little less stoned than usual and things between him and Dave got quite violent. Something was seriously fucked in that trolls head. He’d somehow gotten the idea that Dave was his kismesis.

“Why the fuck did I ever show him that clown video?” Dave muttered as Jade pulled into a car park. 

“What’s that Dave?” John piped up. 

“Nothin’ bro.”

“Hmmm really? I swear I heard you say something about clowns,” Jade joined in. 

“Yeah Jade’s right! I bet you’re not looking forward to seeing Gamzee again after last time.”

“I never said anything about that asshole,” Dave said. 

“Well,” Jade said, turning around to face Dave who was sitting in the back, “we’re here now, so you’ll have to play nice and try not to be rude! I’m certain that Gamzee’s sorry for what he did. He probably wants to apologise.” 

“Hmmm yeah. Whatever you say Jade.”

“Now now Dave, don’t be such a downy bum,” John said in his baby voice. 

Dave rolled his eyes and unbuckled the seatbelt.

“I’m getting out, you guys happy now?” he said, opening the car door.

Jade and John beamed as Dave stepped out of the car, and then also got out, bouncing with excitement. 

***

They were greeted by thirteen people at the park. Greeted wasn't really the right word, as only four of the thirteen came to welcome them. As Dave exited the car Rose and her girlfriend Kanaya walked over to them, while Terezi and Vriska overtook them to reach the three humans first. It still surprised Dave how much Terezi could get around; sometimes he could swear that she was pretending to be blind. 

Terezi greeted Dave with a huge hug, a toothy grin and the phrase, “Hey coolkid!”

John was greeted by Vriska with some sort of secret handshake they had invented. She even gave Jade a nice hello, which was only slightly odd. She’d been getting a lot nicer lately. Dave had a theory that she must've filled a quadrant or two and had been getting laid regularly for the past year or so.  
Rose and Kanaya finally made it to them. John leapt in to Rose’s arms and gave her a large bear hug, and once he was finished Jade proceeded to embrace her more reservedly. Kanaya greeted the all with a hello, nod and smile. Then it was Dave’s turn to say hello to Rose.

It had been four months or so since they last spoke face to face. They hadn’t been talking as regularly as usual over Pesterchum, but Rose’s psychoanalysis skills hadn’t dulled in the slightest.

“Gamzee is here. Karkat is too, so if he stays close to him it is unlikely that another incident will occur.” She immediately said to him.

“Hello to you too Rose. Am I well today you ask? I most certainly am. Nothing wrong at all, so don’t be getting your knickers in a knot,” Dave’s comeback was. He didn’t often resort to sarcasm, but he didn’t feel like dealing with Rose’s shit. It was bad enough that Gamzee was here, but John bringing that fucking puppet along too? He was definitely not going to enjoy the day. 

Rose frowned. “Dave, you don’t have to worry. I’m sure that nothing will happen.”

“Maybe I just wanted to have you greet me normally for once.”

There was a moment of awkward silence, until John decided it was too awkward and jumped in.

“Hahaha yeah Rose, maybe you should try saying hello! Anyway, if you’re wondering why Dave’s in a bad mood it’s not Gamzee. I brought Lil Cal with us!”

Rose let out a sigh. “Well that certainly explains a lot.” 

“It does,” Jade agreed, “so let’s go say to everybody else. Oh wait, we brought some drinks and salads and stuff. It’s all in the cooler.”

“I’ll get it,” Dave offered immediately. He’d do anything to escape Rose’s analytical gaze.

Terezi trailed by his side as he got the cooler out of the boot and locked the car. She was talking randomly about some sort of roleplaying Nepeta and she had been doing before he had arrived. Dave was only half listening, much of his attention focussed on a large figure with possibly the scruffiest black hair and longest horns in existence.  
When they reached the picnic tables where the remaining trolls were seated Dave dumped the cooler. Aradia was at an open grill, Sollux by her side. Feferi sat with Nepeta and Equius who seemed to be playing a strange game at a table (Terezi tried to drag Dave off to them almost immediately but he managed to stop her). Eridan was in the corner, his mobile out but apparently sulking. He was probably rejected again. Tavros sat lonely by himself until Vriska, John and Jade joined him. Kanaya and Rose quickly disappearedinto a nearby copse of trees. And Karkat sat with Gamzee. His body looked puny beside the oversized troll.  
Then that left Dave. Now that he’d put down the cooler, he felt a little awkward. He couldn't have people thinking he looked weird and, standing around awkwardy, so he went around and said hi to the trolls; avoiding Karkat and Gamzee but feeling the eyes of the large troll piercing him. 

Eventually he ended up sitting down besides Terezi. There wasn’t really anything else he could do.  
As soon as he was seated and had greeted them all, Nepeta sprung several cards on him. She laid them in front of him, a look of glee spread across her face.

“Now Dave, Equius and I have been trying very very hard to figure out your purrfect matches! It took as sooo long! I furrnd enough to fill all your quadrants,” she squealed with glee.

“Nepeta, stay calm. Humans, being a lesser race than our own do not have quadrants,” Equius’s deep monotone voice spoke as he rest a hand on the excited trolls shoulder.

“But it’s so exciting Equius! These are the best shi-no the most PURRFECT shippings possible for Dave! It doesn't matter anyway. He's just soooo shipable!”

With a sigh Dave took a look at the four drawings. The first was of him and Jade and him, as well as a red heart circling the two. The second had Terezi and him, a pale diamond at the base of the page. Third came a grey clover, with him, Karkat and Gamzee’s faces inside. Lastly was a drawing of himself and Gamzee, a black spade above their heads.  
Dave swallowed the rising bile in his mouth. Just the thought of him and Gamzee in any sort of relationship, especially some weird troll kismesistude hate-sex one made him feel physically ill. Terezi could sense something was wrong, her nose ‘smelling’ the change of the mood. Her hand grasped his arm lightly as Nepeta blushed and took the drawings away with the help of Equius.

“Dave, you don’t look swell. Oh glub, are you eel?” Feferi tried to ask kindly. 

With a shake of his head Dave stood.

“Sorry y’all but I needa walk. There must’ve been somethin nasty in my apple juice this morning,” Dave mumbled, his Texan accent prominent although it usually remained hidden. 

He pulled free from Terezi’s grasp and began walking away. Thankfully they didn’t follow.


	2. Not enough Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave didn't want this to happen.  
> This was the last thing Dave Strider ever wanted to happen.

Dave jammed his hands into the pockets of his jeans, back hunched.  
He walked away from everybody as quickly as he could, managing to maintain his ‘cool guy’ appearance. Dave didn’t know how he was doing it; his hands were trembling in the pockets and he thought his lips may have been quivering a little.  
He walked straight past Vriska, Tavros, Jade and John who appeared to be gossiping and sparring with sticks. When they caught sight of him walking away from the others, John went to say something.  
But something wasn’t right about Dave. To John he seemed a little…shaken. He looked back towards Terezi. Feferi whispered to the blind troll when she noticed John’s gaze, and Terezi twisted to look at him.  
She shook her head, and mouthed the words, ‘He needs to be alone.’  
John nodded, getting the gist of what she meant, but still confused about what had happened.  
They watched Dave’s back as he shrunk from their sight. 

Dave walked for a while, trying to enjoy some fresh air. Trying being the key word. He didn’t know how large the park was and he still hadn’t reached the edge yet.  
Finally deciding that he’d walked far enough, he stopped in his tracks.  
He was alone.  
A dry, warm breeze ruffled through the longer strands of his hair and he took a deep breath. Squeezing his eyes shut, he released the air slowly.  
He had a headache.  
He needed to clear his thoughts.  
He wanted the memories to stop surfacing; to stop tormenting his every waking and sleeping moment.  
For years after the game ended, he would wake drenched in sweat, a silent scream still fresh on his lips. He was haunted by the recurring images of his deaths. They would flash through his mind over and over when he was awake, and sometimes he could swear that he’d seen the black bloodied hand of Noir or the large green coat of Lord English. Occasionally, he’d even see Bro’s body before him, devoid of life.  
Eventually things got better. It had been a slow, gradual process but the nightmares and hallucinations had stopped.  
Four months ago, it started again. This time, the images were different.  
Dave shuddered, trying to rid his mind of any thought that may cause him to remember something he’d prefer not to. Sure he might be a bit of a coward, trying to hide from the past, but what normal person wouldn’t? He didn’t care that it was cowardly. He just didn’t want anyone to know that he wasn’t as tough as he tried to make out.  
Dave didn’t know how long he’d been standing there for. His head was still aching, and he didn’t see any picnic tables or benches he could sit on nearby. With a sigh, he made the decision that it was probably time to go back. He turned, hands still in pockets and was met with a very unwelcome sight.

Gamzee.  
The fucking clown who had been the source of his nightmares for the past four months.

Dave froze, staring at the enormous troll. He was meant to be with Karkat. He wasn’t meant to leave that angsty little shit’s side for a second. Why the fuck was he here?  
His fists clenched in his pockets, and Dave spoke.  
“Hey you fucking juggalo. Why’re you all the way out here?”  
Dave could hear how strained his voice was. He swallowed, and waited for a reply.  
It took some time before Gamzee even appeared to register what Dave had said, but once he did his face broke out in a sickening grin.  
“Just here to finish what I mother fucking started brother. “  
Dave removed his hands from his pockets.  
“Sorry man, I got stuff I have to do. Maybe some other time,” Dave forced out.  
Gamzee roared with laughter, his shaggy head thrown back.  
“You think you can leave mother fucker? I tell you what. You. Aren’t. Mother. Fucking. Going. Any. Where. Brother.” Gamzee hissed.  
The troll laughed again, but then abruptly stopped. His eyes locked on Dave, and he could faintly hear the clown muttering ‘honk’.  
And then he pulled out a deuce club.  
Dave immediately equipped a shitty katana from his strife specibus and held it in hand ready to attack. He was prepared this time. He wasn’t going to be beaten easily, and hopefully not at all. 

It was time for strife.

Gamzee was fast. For such a large troll, who was nearly always higher than the fucking sky he was incredibly fast. Fast enough to keep up with Dave’s awesome flash stepping . Shit no. He was faster than Dave. He was even faster than Bro was.  
Dave tried to slash the troll with his katana, with no luck. He heard a sound behind him, and flash stepped as he turned. Fuck. The clown was already gone. Dave continued flash stepping, only catching glimpses of the troll as he did so. He couldn’t keep up; Gamzee was just too fast.  
Dave stopped flash stepping and stood his ground. As long as he could get a flicker of movement, he could parry the attacks. Besides, Gamzee had to slow down to actually initiate an attack.  
There was a movement to his side and Dave swung the katana around. It managed to protect him from the impending form of Gamzee wielding his deuce clubs. He was strong, but Dave wasn’t going to yield. 

Then the clown was gone.

There was a flash behind him, and Dave spun around, swinging the shitty blade with him. It almost slashed Gamzee. Almost.  
The troll had flash stepped out of the way just in time, and then he was suddenly behind him again. The clown was too fucking fast. Dave was getting dizzy just trying to block his attacks.  
This time he was too slow.  
The pain hit him hard in the back, causing his whole body to arch and then almost collapse in on himself. Dave managed to stop this from happening, but failed to stop a second blow to his stomach. There was a sickening crunching sound.Dave doubled over, keeling from the hits he had taken. He’d dropped his sword and was now on his knees, clutching his stomach. Gamzee stood in front of him, deuce clubs still in hand.  
Dave went to grab the katana from where he had dropped it but before he could even grasp the hilt he received a glancing blow to the head. His shades were knocked to the side but Dave couldn’t move to pick them up. Everything was ringing now. It was so blurry; he could barely make out the image of the troll before him as his head hit the ground. Everything hurt so fucking much and he’d only been on the receiving end of three hits. 

Gamzee chuckled.  
He was still muttering honk under his breath as he picked up the semi-conscious form of Dave mother fucking Strider. His captive was too dazed by the blow to his head to struggle, but Gamzee could hear him making some sort of disgruntled noises. They only had to go a few feet for the troll to plonk him roughly in front of a tree. When he hit the ground, Dave hissed in pain but otherwise didn’t react.  
Dave looked up at Gamzee through half closed eyelids. 

‘Fuck.’  
‘I’m fucking screwed.’  
‘Literally.’

He thought this to himself, as he tried to move. He could almost stand, but the dizziness in his head, the aching of his back and the ribs which he suspected were broken wouldn’t let him. Gamzee noticed Dave’s efforts, and with a swipe of his nails he left four deep gouges across the side of his face.  
Dave couldn’t even react to the pain. Everywhere already ached and four scratches weren’t going to make much of a difference. He did however try to cover it, but was stopped when Gamzee grabbed both his wrists.  
“Keep still mother fucker. I’m going to make some miracles,” the troll said.  
The troll’s long nails bit into his flesh and small beads of blood began to form. His wrists were then tied together; using a piece of cloth that appeared seemingly from nowhere. He must’ve had it captchalogued. The restraints rubbed against his new wounds, creating an uncomfortable itching sensation.  
Gamzee sat Dave up against the tree and then pulled out more of the cloth he had used to tie his wrists.  
“Heh, heh,” he chuckled, tightly winding the cloth around the tree and under Dave’s armpits. Gamzee tightened it and made a knot to stop it from coming loose.  
Dave grunted when Gamzee tightened the restraints around his chest; he felt like hot daggers were being shoved through his chest. He closed his eyes. That was one death that he didn’t want to remember.  
Then his lower torso was tied to the tree in a similar fashion. 

Dave wished the troll would at least fucking stop saying ‘honk’ under his breath. It was bad enough that he’d been beaten and was getting tied up, last thing he needed was a psychopathic juggalo to be the one to do it.  
Who was he kidding? Of course it’d be the fucking juggalo.  
At least the pain in his head had begun to recede slightly. It had been pounding in his skull for some time, making it difficult to react to Gamzee’s actions and even his words.

But it was getting better, very slowly. 

If he was going to escape, it looked like now would be his only chance. Thankfully his hands had been tied together but not to the tree so he may be able to get the restraints undone if he could manage to get rid of Gamzee. As the troll pulled out a fourth piece of cloth, Dave attempted to punch him in the stomach and kick him in the groin. Their anatomy may be different down below, but he knew that a kick to the bulge would hurt. 

It was a futile attempt, and Dave had known it was since the minute the thought crossed his mind.

A hand went around his throat, clenched, and forced his head to smack back against the tree. His head was aching worse than before now. With the cloth that he’d pulled out, Gamzee secured it around Dave’s neck and the tree. It was tight. The restraints were too tight. Dave coughed, trying to breathe while the troll fastened his hands above his head.  
Everything was going blurry and spots began appearing in his vision. He was panicking.  
‘Relax. I am Dave, I am safe. Relax. This isn’t bad. This is fine. This doesn’t hurt. I am fine. Relax,’ Dave thought over and over, making it into some sort of rap.  
He began to breathe a little easier and stopped coughing. The cloth was tight against his skin and it did make it difficult to get air but if he wasn’t freaking out, he knew he could stay conscious a little longer. Hopefully. 

A leg slid between Dave’s legs, and began rubbing against his dick through his jeans. He bit his tongue, not wanting to give Gamzee the pleasure of hearing him. A hand crawled up his chest before digging nails into his shoulder. The other hand curled around his side, below the armpit. The grip was strong, and added to the pain in his chest.  
Gamzee put his face close to Dave’s, grinning manically. He clenched onto Dave tighter and rubbed just that little bit harder. Even though he was biting his tongue, Dave couldn’t stop the small frightened sound in the back of his throat.  
The fucking clown heard it and brought his face closer.  
“Honk honk mother fucker,” he whispered, looking into Dave’s piercing red eyes.  
“Get off,” Dave managed to grunt.  
Gamzee chuckled, a sound that curdled Dave’s blood. If that was even possible anyway. The clown brought his lips close to Dave’s ear, and spoke.  
“You aren’t going anywhere brother.”  
Dave flinched at the breath on his skin, and the proximity of the troll. Gamzee gave his ear a quick lick, and then trailed his tongue down to the congealed blood on his cheek. He licked the blood from his face and Dave couldn’t help thinking that it reminded him of a cross between Terezi and a cat, despite the present situation.  
When he was done licking his face, Gamzee announced that it tasted like ‘mother fucking miracles.’

Dave then lost possession of his mouth. 

It was a rough attempt at something comparable to a kiss, which is no less than what Dave expected. Gamzee’s tongue kept on trying to force its way between his lips. His hand that had been on Dave’s side moved up to his arm. The clown’s nails found purchase in the human’s soft flesh. Dave winced, and in response Gamzee nipped on his bottom lip. The troll’s razor sharp teeth easily broke the skin and Dave’s mouth finally slackened enough for Gamzee to force his tongue down his throat.  
They were like that for a while. Dave’s mouth tasted like his own blood; Gamzee couldn’t stop biting his lips. And his supply of air… He could breathe a little through his nose but he wasn’t getting enough air. The restraints and having Gamzee smashed up against his face made breathing nigh impossible.  
Thankfully, the clown broke the kiss. He began work his way down, nipping, licking and sucking on Dave’s soft skin. As he was going down so were the nails embedded in Dave’s arm. They left long scratches in their wake and a steady trickle of blood running down his arms to be absorbed by his shirt. What blood wasn’t absorbed fell to the ground in large droplets, smattering it with red.  
Gamzee ripped his shirt and peeled it from Dave’s blood and sweat drenched body. The entire upper half of his body was now exposed. Gamzee nibbled at Dave’s neck and brought the hand that was previously on his shoulder down his torso.  
“Ngh!”  
Gamzee had bit into Dave’s shoulder and pinched one of his nipples at the same time. The troll licked around the bite mark hungrily, and twisted Dave’s nipple in his fingers. He continued to do this, while making several hickeys around Dave’s neck, shoulders and collarbones. 

Dave was tired. He was sore. He was dizzy. He wanted it to stop.  
True, there was some pleasure mixed in with the pain, but he didn’t want this. Not with Gamzee, not with anyone for that matter. And then there were the waves of dizziness that continued to hit him. He couldn’t last much longer. The air he was getting wasn’t enough, although it was more than when Gamzee had been kissing him. 

The hand that had been on his arm suddenly released. Dave didn’t know where it had gone for a moment, until he felt something toying with his jeans. Horror washed over him. No. He didn’t want that. Don’t fucking put your hand in their Gamzee.  
Gamzee’s hand slid past the waistband and slipped below Dave’s underwear. The troll shifted, so he could reach his target more easily.  
Dave couldn’t suppress a moan when Gamzee took hold of him. His nails dragged along him, but not forcefully enough to scratch. Dave could feel himself hardening under the troll’s touch. 

He hated it.  
He hated the fact that it actually felt good.  
He hated that he’d ever let himself end up in this sort of position.  
And he kept on seeing things. 

Things kept on flashing across his vision; probably due to his lack of oxygen. His dead body. His friend’s corpses. Noir. Lord English. Bro. Fucking smuppets. And Lil Cal…?

Wait.  
That Lil Cal wasn’t a hallucination. 

That Lil Cal was definitely real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I've spent the past three days writing this in my every spare moment. I was suprised and really, really happy that I got any response at all to the first chapter, so thanks :)  
> Now this was really hard for me to write. I usually write short stories and heck, I even have an unpublished novel just sitting around. But this was completely different to anything I have ever done, so I apologise if it isn't particularly good.  
> It was definitely fun though.  
> Also, this fanfic was inspired by a video I saw (I should have said this in the first chapter's notes). I'd never thought of Gam/Dave before it, but they are now definitely my favourite pairing. I don't know if I could put the link up here, but if you search 'homestuck horror of our love' in youtube I'm sure you could find it.  
> Thanks again for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> Lil Cal scares the hell outta me.


	3. a bad sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> really, extremely short. John takes in the sight of Dave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unnaturally short.

Dave looked terrible.  
John almost wanted to cry at the sight if his friend, but instead he just gripped onto Lil Cal tighter.  
Dave was covered in blood and bruises. Gamzee was hulking over him, a hand down his friend’s pants and the other tugging on his nipple. John stood there, frozen, unable to do anything for him.

Luckily Karkat could think straight.

Karkat walked up to Gamzee and grabbed one of his horns. He jerked back as hard as he could, and tried to push the troll of Dave.  
“Can one of you fuckasses get over here and fucking help me!” Karkat screamed.  
Apart from Karkat there was Rose, Kanaya, Terezi and John there. Surprisingly, while John was still struggling to react, Terezi stepped forward to help Karkat. He watched the two of them pull the troll off Dave, while Kanaya disappeared after Rose said that they would need a medical kit and apple juice. 

Even while Karkat shoosh-papped Gamzee, Rose undid Dave’s restraints, Dave choked up his guts and almost fainted and Terezi held him in her arms, all John could do was stare.  
Dave was hurt.  
Really badly hurt.  
John didn't even know if he would live.

But of course he would, he was Dave motherfucking Strider and there was no way that he would die so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I just felt like I had to have this one little section as a chapter on its own. It deserves to be on it's own. And it is probably shit, because I seriously have only had seven hours sleep in the past 48 hours, and have been awake for the past sixteen (it's nearly 1am here). And the upcoming chapters will probably be pretty bad and/or short. I am really not keeping up with school and chose a shit time to start a fic. I. Am. Dumb.  
> So please don't expect anymore for maybe a week. I will try to get it up sooner though.


	4. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave didn't want for his friends to see him in pain, but the situation couldn't be avoided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited, and I haven't read it through  
> (sorry...)  
> 

Dave wasn’t sure what was happening. He’d gotten a glimpse of Lil Cal, but his vision got too spotted and blurry to see anything else.  
He knew he was about to experience something very bad shortly if he didn’t get air.  
He never liked death by suffocation. 

But the weight of Gamzee was ripped off him, and his restraints loosened.

Dave couldn’t stop coughing and choking at the same time. Air, he needed air. When his other restraints were undone despite himself he began to fall. He didn’t want to fall, it just happened. Luckily cool hands were there to save him and let his head rest in their lap. After several moments, he managed to stop his choking.

Dave laid there, finally free from Gamzee and with the added presence of voices around him. They were talking and blabbering on with something; he couldn’t understand what they were saying. The pain in his chest…oh god it was fucking horrible. Especially when one of the people around him lightly placed their hand on his stomach, only adding to his pain.  
He hissed slightly, and in response a cool hand stroked his hair. Whoever the hand belonged to was whispering something to him. He couldn’t understand it. Nothing made sense. Everything was blurry and sounded fuzzy. His whole body was hurting and he still felt like he didn’t have enough air. 

It took Kanaya a little under three quarters of an hour to return with apple juice and a medical kit, which she had thankfully had in the car.  
Karkat and Gamzee had long left. She’d actually passed them on her way back, and shot daggers at Gamzee with her eyes. Maybe later she’d have a chance to actually shoot daggers at him…

Dave was now covered in temporary bandages made of his ruined shirt, and appeared to have regained proper use of his senses. Kanaya brought the medical kit to the injured human. He was sitting up, but leaning on Terezi for support and breathing heavily. Rose and John were also seated beside him, their concern written across their faces.  
“I have brought you some apple juice Dave,” Kanaya said.  
She knelt down in front of him, put the medical kit down and held out the bottle of juice for him to take. She didn’t release it until he had grasped it with a shanking hand.  
“Thanks Maryam,” he mumbled.  
Dave tried to open the bottle unsuccessfully. He hated that he was so weak right now. He couldn’t even fucking open a bottle of apple juice! John, seeing his inability, took the bottle, opened it and handed it back to him. Dave nodded in appreciation; but he wasn’t going to act like there was anything wrong. That would completely wreck his image. He began sipping his juice as Terezi and John moved away so Kanaya and Rose could patch him up.  
Dave took some painkillers, and prepared himself.  
Terezi and John watched on anxiously. Dave was wincing as his temporary bandages were unwrapped and the couple tried to clean his wounds. The painkillers hadn’t taken effect yet.  
“I thought he was going to die when I saw him,” John whispered to Terezi.  
She was silent.  
“I mean,” he continued, “Dave’s always been so strong. And… and he was always there for everyone. And I mean everybody, even people he didn’t really like. And I know he really cares about us all, even though he’s always trying to hide it. And if he were to die I don-“  
“Shut up John,” Terezi muttered, cutting him off.  
He stopped mid-sentence and finally realised why the usually talkative Terezi wasn’t talkative. John noticed the expression on her face; it was obviously one of worry, despair, fear and a little anger. He couldn’t even see her eyes, but it looked like she was almost crying.

He regretted having said anything.

The two of them then watched on in complete silence as Kanaya and Rose worked. Dave’s pain was obvious. With his shades gone, they could quite easily read how he was feeling. Right now, he was biting his bottom lip and his eyes were screwed shut tight. 

Dave stopped biting his lip and clenched his teeth. He breathed out in a hiss. The painkillers weren’t working very well yet, and Rose had decided to stitch his arm where Gamzee had left long, deep cuts. He didn’t even want to know why Rose and Kanaya had this sort of medical equipment readily at hand. Although, he supposed that he was blessed to have an ectosister and her girlfriend who were prepared for anything.  
“Clown needs to cut his fucking nails,” Dave said as Rose finished the last stitch of the last scratch.  
“You’re lucky that the cuts on your face aren’t deeper, otherwise we would have to stitch those as well rather than simply gluing them,” Rose commented.  
“And of course, you are quite fortunate to have not only one but two of us who are familiar with the treatment of wounds,” Kanaya added.  
“Yeah, I guess I’m lucky. But seriously, I’m fine. It’s great y’all came and helped me and all but I could’ve dealt with it.”  
“Don’t be a fool Dave,” Rose told him quietly.  
“You had nearly died of suffocation when Karkat saved you.”  
“If he’d kept an eye on Gamzee, none of this shit woulda happened,” he pointed out. Dave was trying to keep up his façade. Without his shades, it didn’t appear to be working as well.  
Rose and Kanaya tsked, and then pulled him forward so they could bandage his injured chest.  
It hurt more than the stitches, but it was over much sooner.

Once they had finished, Dave tried to stand. Rose had said something to him about needing to go to a hospital, but he refused outright. He hated hospitals, and besides, it would be too much trouble to sort out the situation with Gamzee with the authorities. Rose grudgingly agreed. She knew that Dave didn't want to seem weak, but he also provided a valid point. The last thing they needed was police involvement. Instead, Dave had to make do with using Rose as a support. He loathed that he was using Rose as a crutch, even though it was only momentary to help him stand without losing balance. Yes, his whole body was on fire with pain, but he didn’t want to look pathetic. He didn’t want to rely on anybody, especially his friends. He could deal with this pain; he’d suffered worse during the game. But it wasn’t the game anymore.

Dave took a step forward shakily and his body almost collapsed with the effort. Rose leapt forward to support him, but once he had regained his composure he brushed her off. With his friends by his side, Dave began the long trek back.  
The walk took far longer than they had expected. Dave’s wounds were causing him a considerable amount of agony, and they went slowly to help him. More often than not, he would refuse the many helping hands extended to him. However when they were nearing their destination, Dave silently took Rose’s arm for support. She glanced at him briefly, but he didn’t say anything. She also chose to remain silent.

When the picnic tables finally came back into view, their pace slowed further.

Gamzee sat at one table, his back to them. Karkat was beside him and had an arm wrapped around his moirail. The other trolls and Jade were seated at the other two tables, the majority gathered at the table farthest from Gamzee. He had been ostracized from the group, along with Karkat. With Dave’s approach, they quieted and took in the sight before him. Dave knew that he must look like shit and fuck; they had to be judging him. Not only was he injured, he still didn’t have his shades back. He suddenly realised this, and the thought disturbed him intensely. 

Before he could voice his concerns, Jade ran forward squealing his name. She stopped at a halt before him, just in time so she wouldn’t bowl him over. Dave could see that she wanted to hug him, but didn’t want to cause him any further suffering. He stepped forward, leaving the support of his ectosister’s arm and embraced Jade. It sent ripples of pain through his body; however he didn’t regret the action. If anything, the thing he needed most was a hug and the only person he would consider going to for that was in his arms. 

“Sup Harley,” he said, breaking away from her.  
Jade’s eyes were puffy and red. She’d been crying.  
Instead of replying, she hugged Dave again. He winced, but reciprocated the action.  
“We were worried,” Jade said into his shoulder. “I was worried. I was scared. When Gamzee came back I swear I-“  
Jade looked up at him, staring into his shocking red eyes.  
“I don’t want you to go.”

Dave stared at Jade, his mouth quirking into the semblance of a smile.  
“I ain’t goin' nowhere,” he told her.  
Jade grinned, and grabbed his hand. They began walking to the near tables. Most of the time, Jade couldn’t stop talking.  
“Good!” she said. “We’ve got some food ready and I bet you’re extra hungry. There’s some more apple juice in the cooler, and we have salads and Aradia and Sollux have cooked the meat, but oh they left some raw for Nepeta. I don’t think you’d want raw meat though, so we can eat the cooked stuff.”  
“You’re babbling Harley,” Dave sighed.  
Jade blushed and ducked her head, and then brought it up to give him a smile.  
“I’m just happy that you’re here. But seriously, I want to kill that fuckass. You’re here Dave, but you’re hurt and I will not fucking forgive him!”  
“Chill Harley. You sound like Karkat.”  
“Oh. Sorry.”

They veered to walk to the table away from Gamzee and Karkat. Dave stopped though. He pulled his hand from Jade’s, and the group stopped to see what he was doing. He took several steps in Gamzee’s direction, and halted when he heard Rose’s stern voice telling him not to do it.  
Dave shrugged off the order, and continued. He walked with great effort until he stood behind Gamzee. The troll was visibly tense, and didn’t turn to look at Dave.  
“Yo fucktard,” he said.  
Gamzee and Karkat both moved their heads to look at Dave. Karkat opened his mouth to say something to Dave, but he didn’t get a chance to.  
Dave’s fist flew into Gamzee’s face. It was definitely with far less force than normal and it hurt like a bitch. But it was worth it to see the shocked look on the clown’s face.  
“Next time, don’t be so fucking rough,” Dave told him.  
He then walked off to join the others.

 

They delayed Dave’s departure from Texas for a week. He’d had to ring up his new boss and tell him he wouldn’t be there as soon as he thought. Thankfully, the guy was okay with it.  
He spent most of the time chilling around his apartment with John and Jade. It was a little annoying, since basically all his possessions were in boxes, but they were fine. Most of the time they tried to convince him once more to go to the hospital, but he refused. Dave sat there writing some sick beats while John gave up on the hospital idea and instead pestered him to watch the Nic Cage movies he had rented.  
Admittedly, Dave had watched a few with him. The purposes were purely ironic of course.

The three of them drove to New York. It was probably not the best idea, but they spread the trip out over five days. They couldn’t spend as long as Dave would have liked driving because despite what he told them, he was still in a lot of pain. It was getting better though. Already his cuts had begun to heal. 

When they did arrive, it took them hours to get Dave’s stuff moved into their apartment and unpacked. Once they finally did, they were able to relax a little.  
He was starting a new life, and nothing in his past could fucking stop him from embracing a future that wouuld hopefully not be nearly as shitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my crappy Jade. I always imagine her as super happy, and forget how angry she can get (which she obviously would in this case). As I said last chapter, this one's pretty boring. I did some research and apparently (please correct me if I'm wrong) Texans say "ain't". 
> 
> My wishes go out to all those who've been affected by the tornado in Oklahoma. R.I.P to all those who lost their lives...
> 
> On a brighter note, I hope the next chapter may be more interesting. I just have to wait and see where it takes me!


	5. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee's gone, and it doesn't take Karkat long to figure out where he's heading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really feel like doing a whole chat log thing, so sorry. And the club name 'The Nightingale' is just cause I liked the sound of the name. I don't actually know if there is a night-club called that. This chapter was meant to be unnaturally long, but I've decided to save that for chapter six instead since it's such a pain in the ass to write. And I promise, the next chapter will definitely contain smut (unless I decide to split it in two).

He was gone.

That fucking bulge-sucking clown was gone. 

Karkat growled furiously, pacing the room. He knew he should be looking for Gamzee. But he didn’t know where to look. The past couple months had been quiet for the most part. His moirail had spent most of the time in a quiet, almost euphoric state. Tonight however, he’d excused himself early and said he was going to get some sleep. Since the heat of the sun on Earth didn’t affect them, over the years they had changed their sleeping patterns to match the humans’. Still… it wasn’t even 4pm when Gamzee went to bed. He should have suspected something! It was all so stupid, and it was his fault.  
Karkat angrily kicked the bin beside the desk him and Gamzee shared. The single computer sat on the desk, screen still bright yellow from where he’d left Pesterchum open. 

Wait. 

“WHY THE EVER-LOVING FUCK AM I SUCH A STUPID FUCKTARD!?” Karkat screamed. 

He scrambled to the computer, realising that he’d left his conversation with Dave from earlier open. Holy fucking shit no.  
He’d been talking to Dave earlier on, around three that afternoon. The conversation was only short, basically Karkat asking how he was, some healthy banter and then Dave saying that he was going to go to work so he could ‘escape Egderp’ and have somewhere peaceful to chill and mix some sick beats.  
And then of course, Karkat had to ask if the place was called ‘The Nightingale,’ remembering the name from when Dave had first moved. After Dave had replied affirmative, Karkat said that they should come down and see him DJ. He replied to that with a simple ‘sure’ and then logged off Pesterchum.  
Karkat being the dumb fuck he was; had left logged on and open. There was a single word after Dave had logged of, one that Karkat knew he most certainly didn’t say.

‘HoNk,' it read. 

“FUCK!” he screamed, banging his forehead on the desk.  
He fled the room. They had to go find Gamzee, fast.  
Unfortunately, he already had an hour head start.


	6. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay okay so before you read this; I am so sorry. Personally I love to read a bit of smut so I am sad to disappoint when I say that I have split this chapter. It does not contain the smut I promised what, two chapters ago? (It does have a miniscule amount though)
> 
> Next chapter. This time, it will definitely be the next chapter. I will not back down.
> 
> This story is probably going to take a while to develop by the way...

Dave wouldn’t exactly say that settling in was easy.

For his first ever night as a DJ in a real club, actually earning money, he got lost. Dave cursed when he took yet another wrong turn. He’d had to trace his steps to try to find a way to the club. Luckily he got there in time, but not quickly enough to familiarise himself with his new workplace. His boss seemed cool though.   
Unfortunately, his ribs weren’t anywhere near healed. Three nights a week Dave suffered the pain of his commute from the apartment to the club. He never complained though-it wasn’t like it was every day- even when he’d come home and stand under the shower for nearly an hour trying to ease the aching in his torso.   
The worst thing about it all was the nightmares.

 

John woke to the sound of screaming. It had been nearly a month, and every night so far he’d been woken by the screams.  
“Why is Jade such a deep sleeper?” he mumbled.  
John stepped out of his bed with a sigh and slipped on his slippers. He padded silently out of his room and over to Dave’s. Every night he’d had to get up because of Dave. Jade never noticed; she never woke up to the sound of their friend’s torment. John opened the door and walked into Dave’s room. 

He flicked on the light.

Dave looked far worse than usual.   
His body was arched and tense. Tears were streaming down his face and in between the screams the sounds of jagged, hoarse breathes left his lips. No sheets remained on the futon, and Dave’s pillow had been knocked to the side presumably from his thrashing. John bit his lip at the sight of his friend. Since the incident with Gamzee, Dave had been a lot more withdrawn. It was rare to hear him speak more than ten words in a row now, and he only smiled for the benefit of his friends. 

They were all so worried about him.

 

He could feel clawed hands running over his body. They grasped him, ran along his skin, bit into him.   
There was a domineering figure over him, trapping him from any escape as it thrust harshly into his body. A mouth was one his, making breathing near impossible. It worsened when the figure’s hands clasped around his throat and clenched tight.

Dave was trying to scream. He needed to escape. This wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be.  
The grip on his throat tightened.  
Dave choked for air. He needed air, he couldn’t suffocate, he needed to breath. 

 

John walked to his friend, knelt, and laid a hand on his thrashing forearm. Sweat sheened the young man’s face, and in between his screams which gradually receded to choking, John could hear him mumbling words that made no sense. Dave looked like he was choking. Fuck, he was even starting to look a little blue in the face.   
John shook Dave violently, trying to wake him from the nightmare.  
“Dave, please Dave wake up. Come on. Wake up! Dave!” John yelled.  
Dave’s choking was becoming progressively worse, to the point where he was scratching at his own neck.

 

It was getting worse. There was no air now. He tried to get the hands off his throat. It wasn’t working. He was going to die, and this time it would be for real. There were no other Daves anymore. He was the only one left, and if he died now, there wasn’t another Dave to take his place. 

 

John shook Dave more, still yelling at him to wake up. It didn’t seem to be working. Normally he would have woken by now. This nightmare was definitely far worse than usual. Dave’s breathing was growing more rapid, the hands at his throat more frantic. John grabbed Dave’s hands and tried in vain to wrench them away. Although he was quite strong himself, Dave was his superior in his frenzied dream-state.   
He gave up.  
John had opted to sit and wait for Dave to wake from the nightmare, but before he did this he grabbed Dave’s shades. They would come in handy once he woke. 

In the end, John only had to sit there for a couple more minutes.

 

It was getting harder and harder to breath. Dave could have sworn that if it had gone on another few seconds, he would’ve definitely died. 

Instead he woke up.

His room was bright with the glare of artificial light. Everything seemed a bit blurry. He was still shaking from the nightmare, and his skin was beaded with sweat. He felt cold and clammy, even though the apartment wasn’t as chilly as the cooling fall air outside. Dave drew his breaths shakily and lay still in an attempt to regain proper use of his senses.   
John was seated beside his futon. He sat there quietly, watching his friend carefully.  
Dave groped around for his shades and couldn’t find them anywhere. He was sure that he’d left them beside the futon… he sat up with some effort, and blinked rapidly in the light. His shades were in John’s hands. 

“Hey man, can ya give me ma shades?” Dave croaked. The Texan in his voice was obvious; the nightmare must have had a shocking effect on him.  
“No Dave.” John said.  
“C’mon bro, give em.”  
“No Dave. I’m not giving you back your shades until you agree to talk to me and Jade about what’s going on. I haven’t slept properly in weeks because every night I wake up to you screaming. And if your nightmares are that bad you can’t be getting any sleep either.”   
“S’all cool Egderp, keep ya panties unknotted. You n’ Jade shouldn’t worry; I’m fine. Finer than a baby with a lollipop, or a Hawaiian sunset, or Niki Minaj’s ass afta she got implants.”   
John raised his eyebrows at the last one.  
“So not cool dude. Niki Minaj is old.”   
Dave smirked, and then once more asked for his shades back.   
“No Dave! I’m so tired; I haven’t had a good night’s sleep for weeks and neither have you. It’s ridiculous. Seriously, I can’t take this anymore. My boss and my lecturers and well basically everybody I know has been asking me what’s wrong, because I’m so tired I’m like a zombie! Please Dave, the only thing I can think of that may help is if you talked to Jade and me. If you don’t talk to us about what’s going on I’ll...” John trailed off as if not entirely sure how to threaten his friend. 

“We’ll make you talk with Rose and Lil Cal listening too!” he eventually decided on.  
Dave stared at him, incredulous. He could understand having Rose come, and it would probably be easier to have her there in the long run, but Lil Cal? Where the hell did he get that idea?

It didn’t matter, because it worked.

“Fine.” Dave said eventually. “I’ll talk to you guys but only after I get a shower.” He appeared to be in control of his accent once more.

With a victorious smile, John stood and handed Dave his shades. He took them gratefully and then also standing and grabbing some random clothes from his floor, Dave fled to the bathroom. John followed closely behind to make sure that Dave wasn’t going to bolt. Once he’d heard the sound of the shower, he was satisfied. Now all he had to do was somehow wake Jade…

Jade wasn’t even in her bed.   
She’d curled up in a ball on the floor, her body entangled in blankets. Her appearance was quite bedraggled and almost similar to that of a sleeping cat. At least she didn’t have dog ears anymore.   
With some effort, John managed to untangle Jade from the blankets. Although she mumbled in her sleep as he moved her, she didn’t wake from her slumber.

“Jade,” John began quietly, trying to shake her awake. “Jade. Jade. Jade! JADE!”   
He’d increased his volume to almost yelling and was now shaking her violently. Jade’s only reaction was a mumbled ‘fuck off’. 

John chewed his lips thoughtfully. From the beginning, he knew it’d be troublesome to wake Jade. On top of that, he had to do it before Dave got out of the shower… 

He made a decision.

John scooped Jade up and carried her out of the room. She moaned and grumbled at him, but her sleepy protests went completely unnoticed. He dumped her in a chair at the kitchen table. John could still hear Dave in the shower, so while he waited he busied himself by making three mugs of instant coffee. Personally he hated the stuff. It was too bitter for his tastes, so he added three teaspoons of sugar to his. Jade also disliked it; he did the same with hers. Both of them only drank the foul substance in the most extreme circumstances. It was only kept around for Dave who guzzled it like water. This was definitely an extreme circumstance, so John made the exception. 

He’d set each mug down on the table in their respective places, then sat and began drinking his own mug. Jade was only just starting to stir from her slumber, and as she blinked herself awake her sleepy voice asked, “John, why am I here?”

John took a sip of the coffee.  
“It’s Dave Jade. He said that he was going to talk to us.”  
“But why noooooow? I was sleeping John!”  
He sighed.  
“We just have to do it now. Because… because well I’m worried about him and well we’ll probably never have the chance to have a talk like this again.”  
“But we talk to Dave everyday John!”

John took the perfect opportunity to perform a double face-palm combo. 

“Just stay awake Jade, please. There’s some coffee in front of you that you could drink if you’d be bothered to get your head off the table.”   
She grumbled something illegible and barely moved from her position. Gosh she could be stubborn…

It wasn’t much longer before Dave appeared. He came out fully dried and dressed, his hair not even wet. Without a word, he plonked himself down in the remaining chair and with a grateful nod to John began to drink the cooling coffee. 

“Dave…” John began uncertainly.  
“Sup.”  
“Look, you need to talk to us about what’s going on. We’re really worried about you. Rose and Karkat and Terezi have been pestering me non-stop since It happened because you’re won’t talk to them anymore. Even Vriska’s worried. Please Dave, just talk to us about it. We’re your friends.”  
“I’m talkin so what d’ya wanna know?” 

John frowned at the Texan accent. Dave seemed to have recovered from the nightmare so for him to be letting that slip through it was definitely bad. It only made him even more worried.

“Dave, you know what we want you to talk about with us.”  
“Nah man. You’re gonna have’ta enlighten me cause I’m in need of an epiphany. Ma brain’s all jumbled and ma words won’t tumble until ya let me hear what ya wanna know ma dear-”

“STOP FUCKING RAPPING DAVE!” Jade suddenly screamed.

He stopped short, and looked up to stare at a now standing and angry Jade. Their coffees had spilt slightly when she’d stood up, and some had gotten onto her pyjamas. 

“Didn’t know you were here in the world of the living with us Jade. You were kinda just lying there like a zombie so stuffed full of brains it had collapsed from exhaustion or some shit.” Dave said, his accent suddenly under control once more. 

“Stop being such a fucking fuckass Dave! John has been acting like some sort of fucking douchebag bulge-sucking dunder-fuck because he’s so fucking worried about you, you shit-whiffing fucktard! You need to stop acting like a complete fucking shit-for-brains nooksniffer and just fucking talk to us about how you’re scared off that fucking clown-ass fucktarded juggalo raping you!” 

There was silence, except for Jade’s slight pants and the sound created when she thumped back down into her chair.  
Dave had tensed, his fists now clenched and hidden because they were shaking so much. John had started to bite his lip nervously and Jade sat there angrily, her arms folded across her chest.  
Eventually, Dave spoke.

“Why the fuck should I have’ta tell ya anythin Jade? Why do I have’ta tell either of you anything?”

Once more there was silence; however, it was broken by John this time.  
“Because you’re not okay Dave. You don’t have to pretend to be around us, so stop saying that you’re fine!”   
“And what do you suggest I say John? You know that I can’t talk about this…”  
“Then go to a fucking psychologist fuckstain!” Jade interjected.  
“Shut up Jade!” John screamed, and then lowered his voice to continue. “Just tell us what your nightmares are about or something Dave. Anything that would help, you can talk to us about.”  
“Why don’t you tell me what my nightmares are about John? You seem to be quite the knowledgeable chap.”  
“NO DAVE! You’re meant to be answering the questions, not me. JUST. FUCKING. TALK. TO. US!” John yelled. 

He’d finally snapped.

Everyone was silent for a moment. It seemed to raise the tension in the room even further.

Dave then spoke lowly and quietly, head bowed, and broke the silence.  
“You wouldn’ wanna talk about it either. Ya have no fuckin idea what it’s like. I can bet ya every bit o’ money I ever possessed that no normal person would wanna talk to anybody bout how every night some fuckin clown hate-fucks them in their dreams. I’m serious; it ain’t a pretty topic. You guys don’ needa put up with this sorta stuff. You’ve all been through more crap than I ever have, so I definitely have no right to be dumpin all ma shitty probl’ms on ya. Man I get these stupid nightmares sometimes all mixed up and a-muddled with the fuckin clowny dreams and yeah that might be a little distubin and all but come on, you’ve all been through worse and it’s all gone an’ passed so this will too. Seriously just leave it cause I don’ really think yall should be getting all depressed about it. I’ll be fine, an’ if I need ta move out so you c’n get some sleep John I don’ mind. I should’ve enough money to rent a place for a little while even though it’s cheapa stayin here.”

“No don’t leave Dave…” John said pleadingly, but with an angry undertone.

“You shouldn’ have ta deal with me wakin from stupid nightmares screamin and with a ragin boner cause of some stupid fuckin clown touchin me in ma dreams! “  
Dave finally looked up when he said this, only to be met with the sight of Jade sitting tense, her fists curled on the table and face wrought with rage and sadness and John, tears silently running down his cheeks. 

This was exactly the sort of thing they’d been expecting, but actually talking to Dave about it was completely different. 

Dave finished his now cold coffee in one swig and stood. He began to walk off, a twinge of guilt burrowing deep in his chest as he left his friends behind. As much as he hated the topic, he probably hated the idea of leaving more. But John was right. He needed to be able to sleep peacefully at night and he couldn’t if Dave was there.

Jade stopped him.

She’d stood abruptly and ran up to embrace him in a hug from behind. Dave halted in his tracks, and let her hug him. It was nice. It had been a long time since he’d experienced a hug such as this one. Moisture soaked into his shirt where Jade’s head now lay on his shoulder, but he didn’t move.  
Dave didn’t understand why they had stopped yelling at him; he’d been a total dick. He also didn’t understand why Jade was simultaneously crying and hugging him. But he did know two things.  
This was exactly what he needed and it was exactly what he secretly wanted. 

John watched as Jade leapt up to embrace Dave. Tears ran down her cheeks mercilessly but she didn’t sob. He felt exactly the same way, and stood up to join Jade in hugging Dave.  
He knew this was exactly what his friend needed. Dave just thought he was too cool for it. He’d never admit needing the affection. 

John felt oddly satisfied with the situation.


	7. Unnecessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None needed here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D

Rose moaned.

Kanaya's body was grinding against her own, the jade-blood's tentabulge deep within her. This feeling never got old; the feeling of a writhing limb inside of her. It reached all the places she knew she couldn't reach herself, and the ones she didn't know could be reached by anyone. It filled her up entirely, thick green lubricant pooling beneath them on the bed sheets. She was sweating profusely, only adding to the slick dampness. Kanaya was running her hands along her body, sending shivers up her spine. Their lips clashed and Rose thrusted her pelvis forward, pushing the her deeper inside. The troll's lips tasted like the green lipstick she was wearing. It was a taste Rose had come to love and when Kanaya began to push her tongue past the her lips, she relented immediately. They kissed, constantly being careful to avoid the sharp point of Kanaya's teeth but at the same time trying to completely devour each other.  
Their bodies pulsed against each other, the rhythm steady but peaceful. Kanaya curled her hands around her matesprit's back, and pulled her into her more.  
She was quivering from the feeling of her lover around her, the soft squishiness but at the same time tightness of her only adding to the intense heat of pleasure rushing through her body. Kanaya didn't feel like she could hold back her genetic fluids for much longer, and she knew Rose was getting close too.

 

Then the door of their room burst open, a panting Karkat being the cause.

"Gamzee's go-" he began to yell, before breaking off to say, "What the everloving fuck you two! Can't you leave that sort of crap until after we have the evening meal? Seriously we have a huge crisis on our hands, bigger than bloody Skaia itself and you two are in here pailing like the drones are about to come and knock our door down, which they won't because there are no drones anymore!"

With a sigh of disappointment, Kanaya pulled herself out of Rose and sat up, her matesprit following suit. 

"We must apologise Karkat for offending you with our pailing activities, however this is our room and Rose's house and as such we have the right to pail whenever we feel the need," Kanaya informed him.

Karkat stood flabbergastered in the doorway, blushin and unable to speak as the two of them used the remaining unsoiled parts of the sheets to wipe themselves down quickly. They grabbed their clothes from the floor and dressed silently, Karkat still watching.  
When they finally finished, Rose spoke.

"Now Karkat, I find that it was completely unnecessary for you to stand and watch us dress, or to interupt or procreative activities which ironically will result in no procreation. I have known you for many years, and I know that you prefer your romance movies to those of pornographic content so please if you feel uncomfortable with our activities you should leave. However it does seem that you have a rather pressing issue, being that Gamzee has gone pressumably to see my ectobrother. Am I correct?"

Karkat nodded numbly. Sometimes Rose could leave him just as speachless as his dancestor used to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I promised smut, and this is it.  
> But seriously I have the real smut I have been working on soon (this is just something I decided to do on a whim). I am going to bitch once again and say that I am having difficulty writing it cause it's a rape scene blah blah blah. You guys should know what I'm like by now, and are probably wondering why I would write something that I have so much difficulty doing. A- I have a tendency to do things cause I 'feel like it'. B- I am making this a sort of challenge :)
> 
> And new tags you say? You will soon see why...
> 
> Oh also I decided to make a tumblr specifically for my homestuck related activities such as this fic here it is guys (but don't go to it if you hate my tendency to babble) http://liraeli.tumblr.com/   
> I will try to get some art up for this fic too, but I suck at drawing so yeah...


	8. Nightingale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to work was never such a bad thing before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D:

It had been several weeks since 'The Big Talk.' Since then things had quietened down a lot, and their lives seemed to settle into a healthy rhythm. Dave was returning to his old self as well, and had picked up his hobby of photography once more. John was relieved that he had started to do this rather than returning to collecting dead animals.  
Also, Vriska had been coming to their apartment more often. She had told them that she moved to the city shortly after Dave had for work. They all knew it was because she and John were dating, but they didn't speak about it. John seemed to want to keep the relationship a secret, either that or he was too scared to tell them himself. Vriska was there nearly every afternoon except for when John wasn't home, and she spent all her time with him. Dave didn't actually mind having her over but jegus, listening to her piercing voice for more than half an hour was enough to kill any man. Except for John. 

It was one of these afternoons when Dave was pestered by Karkat. He was literally about to abscond since he had work that night and wanted to spend a couple hours before hand taking some pictures. But he couldn't just leave the guy waiting for a reply, so he decided to sit down and indulge in his friend for a short while. 

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 2017-09-24 – 2:53--

CG: I AM GOING TO START THIS CONVERSATION WITH YOU TODAY IN THE USUAL CUSTOMARY WAY  
CG: HELLO AND HOW IS YOUR BODY FARING TODAY  
CG: IS IT STILL AS PALE AND WEAK AS USUAL OR HAVE YOU RECOVERED YOUR COMPLETE HUMAN STRENGTH  
CG: YOU REALLY SHOULD ANSWER ME AT THIS EXACT MOMENT IN TIME DAVE BECAUSE I JUST ACTUALLY WANTED TO HAVE A DECENT FUCKING CONVERSATION WITH YOU TODAY INSTEAD OF SOME STUPID REACH AROUND BULL FUCKERY THAT SHOULDNT EXIST IN ANY WORLD  
CG: NOT YOURS NOT MINE AND NOT IN PESTERCHUM EITHER

TG: oh hey karkles  
TG: i am pretty chill right now believe it or not seriously i am so chill that i am not even noticing the interspecies troll/human sloppy makeouts of one and only john egbert and vriska serket through the pathetically thin wall that is separating me from them.  
TG: what about you

CG: I WAS IN A REASONABLY CHIPPER MOOD BUT NOW THAT MY EYES EVEN DARED TO READ THE SICKENINGLY FOUL WORDS YOU JUST TYPED WHICH EVEN WIGGLER ME SHOULD HAVE KNOWN NOT TO READ I AM FEELING LIKE I MAY REGURGITATE THE CONTENTS OF MY FOOD SAC  
CG: AND DO NOT EVER AGAIN IN NO POINT OF TIME NOR SPACE CALL ME KARKLES  
CG: YOU SPENT FAR TOO MUCH TIME AROUND TEREZI AND THAT IS A HIGHLY UNHEALTHY PRACTICE FOR ANY HUMAN  
CG: SHE HAS OBVIOUSLY COMPLETELY CORRUPTED YOUR THINKING OVER THE YEARS STRIDER SO YOU NOW BELIEVE THAT KARKLES IS AN APPROPRIATE TERM TO CALL ME BUT IT ISNT BECAUSE IN NO PART OF KARKAT IS THERE AN L AND E OR EVEN AN S  
CG: GO GET SCHOOLED OR WHATEVER THAT PITIABLY IMBECILIC PHRASE IS THAT YOUR SPECIES INSISTS ON USING 

TG: wow talk about an over reaction  
TG: that over reaction was nearly as bad as when egbert and spidergirl met for the first time  
TG: properly i mean not when they were still dead cause i wasnt even around to see that but from what egbert told me he didnt even remember who she was that time  
TG: which when you think about it is pretty sad

CG: CAN YOU JUST SHUT YOUR CHITINOUS WINDHOLE FOR MORE THAN HALF A SECOND AND GIVE ME A FUCKING CHANCE TO TYPE SOMEHING  
CG: BESIDES WHY WOULD YOU EVEN DECIDE TO MAKE THIS CONVERSATION ABOUT VRISKA AND JOHN THERE IS NO REASON FOR US TO EVEN CONSIDER THEIR VERY EXISTENCE WHILST WE ARE TALKING BECAUSE I BEGAN THIS CONVERSATION TO SPEAK TO YOU NOT THEM

TG: calm down those little alien titties of yours man its all cool  
TG: besides i gotta escape the egderp man  
TG: gonna go mix some sick beats at the club cause that place is pretty peaceful till the hoardes come a running to the sound of my music

CG: YOU MEAN GOING TO WORK RIGHT  
CG: BECAUSE YOU WORK AT THAT CLUB ESTABLISHMENT PLACE 'MIXING SICK BEATS'  
CG: ISNT IT NAMED AFTER SOME PATHETIC TWEETBEAST  
CG: NIGHTINGALE OR SOMETHING

TG: yeah except we call it a bird not a tweetbeast

CG: I KNOW  
CG: ANYWAY IF YOUR BEATS ARE SO SICK THEN MAYBE WE SHOULD COME AND LISTEN TO THEM ONE NIGHT  
CG: BY WE I MEAN ALL OF US  
CG: NOT JUST ME

TG: sure  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 3:14 --

 

With a sigh Dave logged out and shut his laptop. Karkat could be such a pain in the ass sometimes.  
He grabbed his ready-packed bag and left the apartment, calling out a brief 'see ya' to everyone. Most of Dave's afternoon was spent casually wandering Little Italy. He managed to get a few shots of a lovely old couple who willingly posed for him, but otherwise the only pictures he took were of pigeons, the sky and some of the pasta which served as his dinner. With the sun setting and a check of the time, Dave started to make his way to the Nightingale. There were many nightclubs in the area, and this was one of the newer editions. 

 

Dave had started work a few hours ago, and it was just past eleven thirty. He didn't finish until three, but he was given a half hour break each shift. At the moment he was sitting back comfortably, just letting one of his mixes play and only adding something to the sound occasionally. The song had just ended and another begun one when his boss, a man with blond dreadlocks dressed in a simple suit, walked up to him. He gave Dave a tap on the shoulder, and he looked up already aware of the man's presence. 

"Hey man, what can I do for you?" Dave asked.  
"Some-one's on the phone for you and they sounded pretty damn urgent. Go have your break now and answer them," his boss told him.  
Dave frowned. The only time someone had called him at work before was during his very first shift when Jade called up to see how he was doing.  
"Sure, did they have a name or was it just some unknown incognito?"  
"The name was Eredin or some wacked up shit."  
"Eridan? What the hell does he want?"  
His boss looked as if he was about something, but Dave told him it was ok and that he would just go see for himself. Before he left he put on another of his CDs which should last at least forty minutes, and then went out the back.

The back was much quieter; an appropriate place for a phone to be situated.  
Dave picked up the phone from where it was left on the table, and saw that his boss hadn't even put it on hold. He put it up to his ear with a roll of his shade-covered eyes and said "Hey, are you still here?"  
"What took you so long? I have literally been waitIn' here for eeevveeerrr!"  
"Whoa chill man, s'all cool I'm here to listen to your worries and woes. But be quick though; I am kinda at work at the moment," he told the troll.  
"It's Gamzee."  
"What?"  
Dave felt the blood leave his face as he heard the news. He had definitely heard correctly; even with that god-awful accent, what Eridan had said was pretty damn clear.  
"That flubbin' ignoramus has run off and Kar said that he is goin' after you and that he knows you are at that bird club place. Apparently he left at around four or somethin'. He took one a the cars, and everyone else took the other and left me here to contact you!"  
Dave could hear the pouty sulkiness in Eridan's voice, and was about to say something when he piped up once more.  
"And it took me ages because you wouldn't answer your mobile and I couldn't find the phone number for your work anywhere at all!"  
"It's ok, thanks for the news. I gotta get going now," Dave said before Eridan could continue any further.

He hung up the phone, and went back out the front to where he had left his bag. Inside he had several CDs and he hurriedly jammed them into the multiple other trays. They would play through and begin a new one when they finish. He grabbed his bag, and then spotted his boss so he could tell him he was leaving.  
The man was chatting with the bartender, and seemed a little surprised when Dave tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Dave, what's going on?" he asked.  
"That call was from a friend of mine. Something's come up and I seriously need to abscond the hell outta here before shit goes down. Sorry about this all man. I've put on some CDs so that should last you for the night," Dave answered.  
He turned to leave , but his arm was caught by his boss who said, "Hey hold up Dave, you can't just be leaving like that."  
Dave yanked his arm from the man's grasp and apologised.  
"I'll explain it all later."

He left the place to exit out the back door. His boss ran after him, calling for Dave to stop.  
Dave didn't heed his calls, and just continued until he had reached the metal door which led out into a small alley. He opened the door with his staff pass, but halted when he went to exit.

Standing directly outside was Gamzee.

The troll had obviously been waiting for him, and Dave cursed himself for not thinking that the clown would actually have enough sense to do such a thing.  
There wasn't even a chance for him to equip his katana before Gamzee said with a smile, "Well hey there mother fucker," and grabbed the him by the throat. He lifted Dave up so he wasn't even touching the ground, and then walked forward into the back room until the human had his back flush against the wall. 

Dave choked out a noise but otherwise kept silent. He could hear his boss' footsteps slow as he realised what had just happened, and the room was enveloped in an uncomfortable silence as Gamzee also realised that they weren't alone.

"Oi you fucking troll, let go of my employee," he said.

Dave cursed in his head. The last thing he needed at the moment was for anybody else to get hurt.

"Oh well hey there mother fucking human thing. What've you got all up an going in that think pan of yours to be a barging in on me and my kismesis?"  
Dave's boss frowned wryly at the juggalo's words. 

"I know what a kismesis is, so don't you be thinking that your troll vernacular is gonna get me confused. But Dave is human, so you're gonna have to get consent from him and right now it certainly doesn't look like he's consenting," his reply was.

"Well that ain't much a bother cause tonight I'll be making mother fucking miracles brother," Gamzee hissed.

The troll abruptly dropped Dave to the ground, and launched himself at his boss. Dave recovered quickly from the mistreatment, and flash-stepped in front of the troll, katana at the ready.  
He swung it down forcefully, and to his surprise Gamzee didn't flash-step out of the way but instead grabbed the blade with his hand. Dave put more force on the blade, making it cut deeper into the troll's skin. He yelled out to his boss, "I've got this man, don't worry. Just make sure no-one comes back here."  
His boss said something about calling the police, but Dave declined, insisting that it was a personal matter between him and the troll.  
Dave continued to force the blade to cut deeper, and a trail of purple ran down the grey of Gamzee's arm. At the sight of his own blood, the clown grinned widely and whispered 

"Honk," in apparent awe. 

 

And then Dave's sword shattered.

 

As soon as this happened the juggalo disappeared from his sight. Dave turned, concerned about the possibility of the troll going after his boss who still hadn't moved. 

 

That wasn't what happened.

 

Instead, Gamzee came up behind Dave and grabbed him around the neck just as he was turning to save his boss' ass. Dave was facing the only other human in the room now. 

"Go away, no police," he choked, as the troll's grip on his neck tightened and a second arm entwined around his body, pinning his arms to his side completely.

 

The man didn't move.

 

"I got this. Go!"

His boss turned, and left the room almost running. Dave hoped that he wouldn't call the police. Not only would it be as embarrasing as fuck for him, but Gamzee was Karkat's moirail once more after their seperation many years ago. He didn't want them to be split apart because of this; it would hurt Karkat way too much. 

The hand around his neck moved under his chin, and yanked his head to the side to bare Dave's pale skin tainted by the ghosts of healing scars. His shades clattered to the ground and without appearing to give it any thought the troll smashed them with his foot. 

Dave winced. They were precious to him.

Gamzee was using his still bleeding hand to stop his captive from moving, and the purple blood was soaking into Dave's shirt. There was breath on the back of his neck, breath that smelt similar to cotton candy. It smelt just like the troll's blood. 

A tongue flicked out. It traced the line of Dave's neck and sent a chill down his spine. He shuddered at the sensation. The fucking clown was certainly being a lot more gentle than the previous time. But that was worse, because it made it so much easier to enjoy when he bit down on his neck.  
Dave muffled his grunt of surprise. Gamzee still heard it though. The troll reacted moving, grabbing Dave by the back of his neck and left shoulder, and pushed him face first into the wall. He had enough time to turn his head slightly and avoid a broken nose. However in his current position, he couldn't stop the shirt from being torn off.  
It left small scratches along his back. Dave could feel small trickles of his blood trailing down his spine, pooling slightly at the base of his tail bone. A hand traced along his skin. It tickled, making him shiver beneath the touch.

And then there was pain. 

Game had pulled his left shoulder back, but hadn't let the rest of Dave's body move with it. He almost screamed at the sensation of his am being pulled from its socket. Salty tears stained his face and Dave couldn't hold back a sob when Game grabbed his arm and pulled it back further.

The troll leant in close. 

"You gotta make a noise mother fucker. Them humans need to be a-fucking-ware that you and I be in here creating beautiful mother fucking miracles.  
Let them hear your miracles mother fucker," he breathed down Dave's neck.  
Dave's body was pulled back, and slammed into the wall once more. His head rang from the impact and everything went blurry. He could still hear the juggalo though, and the sensation when his uninjured arm was gripped tightly. 

Dave whimpered, expecting for him to dislocate his other arm too. He hated that he had whimpered, and only hated it more when Gamzee chuckled darkly.  
The troll didn't dislocate his arm. Instead he used it and the other hand on Dave's back to force the human down onto the cold ground. He may have complied a little too easily, either that or Gamzee was more of a sadistic psycho than he thought, because the back of his head was grabbed forcefully and smashed nose first into the floor.  
There was a sickening crunch, and he could feel the warmth of blood on his face. It didn't hurt as much as his arm thankfully. Dave's nose had already been broken many times. He gasped for air, his nose now completely useless. His eyes were closed and at that moment Dave knew that if he had a god to pray to, he would be fucking praying like crazy. He didn't though, so he laid as still as possible. Maybe the clown would think he had passed out. 

Gamzee must have been smarter than that though. With ease, the troll flipped Dave over so he was on his back. He straddled the human, putting an intense pressure on Dave's lower abdomen and crotch

 

They stared at each other.

 

“Whad d'ya wan?” Dave asked.

Damn it. He almost felt ashamed for even trying to speak. There was no way in hell he could even try to act tough when he couldn't talk properly. 

“It's like I said brother. Mother. Fucking. Miracles,” Gamzee smirked. 

Dave didn't break eye contact with the clown. Not when his smirk grew wider and he began to lazily carve his Capricorn symbol into his chest. Not even when he grasped him under the chin and pulled him in for a slobbery, bloody kiss. And definitely not when he bit and tweaked at his nipples, causing only the smallest gasps of arousal. 

 

But when Gamzee shifted so he could remove Dave's pants, he couldn't look any longer. 

 

He held his head to the side, blood continuing to drip down his face, eyes squeezed shut. And holy shit his arm hurt, and the cuts on his chest too, but at the moment Dave wasn't really noticing it that much. 

When Gamzee had removed Dave's pants, he had taken of his underwear as well. The air in the room was cool on his flaccid dick, and his state of nudity was enough to make him blush like one of Bro's anime school girls. Dave didn't do that of course, but instead focussed on trying to ignore the sensation of Gamzee's tongue darting around his crotch. Right now he wanted nothing more than to slash the clown to pieces, but he knew that he was in no condition to do so.  
The best Dave could hope for was to sit tight and ignore what he knew was about to come.  
It was still surprising when Gamzee took his entire length into his mouth. Literally his entire length. Dave almost choked at the feeling, but gritted his teeth and stopped. He ground his eyes shut tighter, not wanting to even glimpse what was happening.  
When Gamzee began sucking, jagged teeth brushing against his dick, it became exceedingly difficult to not moan in pleasure. 

 

Then the god-damned troll bit his dick.

 

It hurt like a bitch. In other words, a shit tonne more than his shoulder or nose. He cried out, whimpering when Gamzee began sucking again chuckling after inflicting the pain on his captive. Remembering what he had said earlier, Dave realised that he had done it because he wasn't making enough noise. It was all because he wasn't making enough fucking noise. Well screw him, if he wanted to hear Dave moan like a porn-star, that was exactly what he would get. As long as it meant he wouldn't bite him again.

Dave stopped holding back, letting his moans and gasps of pleasure fill the room. It sickened him to do it, but the more he did the more Gamzee stopped inflicting pain. Embarrassingly, he was rock hard by now. The troll had been blowing him for at least three or four minutes. 

Suddenly he stopped, and Dave cracked open his eyes. He looked down at the clown without moving his head.

 

He shut his eyes again straight away. 

 

The troll was taking his fucking pants off. His stupid goofy clown pants. And of course the next thing he would do is shove whatever alien genitalia he has up his ass cause that's what happens next, right?  
Dave was wrong.

Gamzee grabbed his captive roughly by the cock, as if he was positioning him. And then very slowly, he pushed himself down onto the human.

Dave's eyes fluttered open and he groaned. Holy fucking shit he forgot about how the troll's had nooks or whatever it was. And damn. His whole body surged forward, partially from the desire he couldn't control but mainly because Gamzee had his hands on Dave's waist and was pulling him further into him. It was one of the most amazing things he had ever felt. Nay, it was the most a-fucking-mazing thing he had ever felt. Except for the part where he was all beat up. And the fact that it wasn't consensual.  
Gamzee continued to pull Dave into him, over and over. Dave gasped when he felt something wet and writhing on his stomach. It sent tingles up his spine, and cautiously he looked to see what it was.

It was some sort of purple tentacle. It squirmed like an earth worm and Dave could feel bile rising in his throat. No matter how pleasurable Gamzee's nook felt at the moment, that thing was still enough to gross him the fuck out. He didn't have much time to think about it though; he couldn't hold back the effect that the pleasure had upon his body. His whole body felt like jelly, but at the same time Dave was completely tense. He was gasping for breath now between moans, the tight folds of Gamzee's nook squeezing him tightly. His toes were curling inwards, and Dave could hear the beating of his own heart. 

 

Dave was going to come. 

 

And then he did. He could feel his whole body spasm with the sensation. Through the pain, it was all he could feel. He was releasing himself into Gamzee, not even caring when the troll's own purple fluid began to coat his body. 

 

It soon ended though.

 

Gamzee pulled himself off Dave, grunting when he did so. More of the troll's genetic material flooded the room, but Dave lay still. He felt like he was on the edge of consciousness, not able to move but not able to fall into darkness either. He was hovering in his post-orgasm state, and didn't even notice when the juggalo said something, or even when he kicked his body and walked off with his pants.

 

Dave just lay there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this was hard to write blah blah blah especially since I am not a guy so yeah I am not really a pro with that sort of stuff and I have never had a dislocated shoulder (but I have had a broken nose) so I decided to do some online research. I hope it is accurate enough. 
> 
> I just hope it seems realistic enough. 
> 
> And by the way jelly=jello (I know that jello is a brand but isn't it just jelly anyway? And jam in Aus=jelly)  
> And I don't know how to make the pesterlog all colourful so sorry :(  
> And (third time is the last time) I suck at writing as Karkat. I just can't think up many colourful words for things.


	9. Asdncwjidbf234u9hfg29478gfh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As title says.

*'How Do I Live' playing romantically in the background*

Wife lady: Hello Cameron.

Cameron Poe: Hello hummin'bird. I meant to get a hair cut. I got a present for ya Casey. A little dirty.

Wife lady: Casey sweetie you take your daddy's present now.

Cameron Poe: No, no no honey it's okay.

Lil' Casey: I got a picture, a picture of you.

Cameron Poe: I've got a picture of you too.

*Casey takes the present (a dirty bunny)* 

Cameron Poe: Happy birthday darlin'.

*Lots of romantic sob hugs*

*The random, creepy yet helpful cop guy smiles at them embracing*

*Wife lady pat's Cameron's hair.*

 

 

John snuggled closer to Vriska, tears welling up in his eyes. His girlfriend sniffled loudly beside him and he pulled her in close.

"It's always soooooooo amazing!" she wailed.

"I knoooooooow!" John exclaimed.

 

They then proceeded to do the sob hugs for several hours, eat, continue with the sob hugs and eventually stop when Karkat almost knocked down their door, Gamzee in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um.  
> I have no explanation.  
> I will probably not write much more for a while to work on a Dirk/Jake fic for a special friend.  
> She should feel special, it is ten times harder for me to write than chapter eight of this and you guys know how long that took.
> 
> FOREVER.


	10. Daaaaave!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave is annoyingly stubborn.

413 seconds it took before Dave attempted movement. He wasn't quite sure how he knew this; his mind was still addled and he could barely process the thought to sit up. When he did eventually follow through with the action, a stabbing heat rippled through his body. Dave's shoulder ached, a pounding pain making it near impossible to move. His nose barely hurt at all, however he was not capable of breathing through it. 

After sitting up he grabbed his clothes from where Gamzee had shoved them nearby. His shirt was tattered beyond repair but at least his pants where okay. After slowly shuffling into them, he knew that he had to stand next. Wearily using his right arm for support, Dave slowly pulled himself up. He had to pause for a short while, waiting for a hot wave dizziness to pass. When it had dissipated slightly, he lurched forward. Dave's steps where forced and he lent against the wall. Several times he took paused for a break, only to start moving again shortly after.  
It didn't take him too long to reach the corner. Even though injured, Dave was capable of making good progress. He was thankful that he still kept in reasonable shape, and that he was also a severely stubborn jerk.  
When Dave turned, his boss was sitting silently at the desk where the telephone lay. He looked up at the new presence, eyes widening at the sight before him.  
"Holy fuck," he whispered, before standing and running to Dave's aid. He helped the injured man into the chair with some difficulty. Once Dave was firmly seated, he grabbed the phone ready to dial.

Dave stopped him

"Pwease. No," he mumbled.  
His boss stared at him, mortified.  
"Dave, you've been torn to fucking shreds! I understand that you don't want me to call the cops but jeez buddy, at least let me get you a fucking ambulance."  
"I am ogay."  
"No, you fucking well aren't. I'm calling an ambulance."  
Dave lurched forward, grabbing the phone and pulling it to the ground as he also fell. The phone's cord was ripped from its socket. The pain of hitting the ground jolted through his body, and grew to an intense ache as he was lifted back into the seat.  
His boss sighed, crouching beside him.  
"Look man, you have to let me help you. I don't know why you are so damned set on me not getting you an ambulance." he said.  
"My friend, he is da troll who addag me moirail. I don'd wand him do lose him again," e muttered, his broken nose still preventing him from speaking properly.  
"So the troll who attacked you, his moirail is your friend?"  
"Yes."  
"Alright, but even if you go to the hospital you don't have to tell them the details of what happened."  
"No hosbidal."  
His boss stood and turned away, swearing whilst anxiously rubbing his nose.  
"You know what, fuck you Dave. You may be a bloody awesome DJ but your are one stubborn asshole. I don't want to see you back at work until you are completely better, you got me?"  
Dave nodded once.  
"Good. I'll get your bag and then you get the hell out of here."  
Dave nodded once more, and his boss left the room briskly. It wasn't long before he returned, bag in hand. And then he dumped it at Dave's feet, leaving once more without a word to the injured man. 

He sighed in relief. Honestly, Dave had not expected his boss to do what he had done. But he was relieved that he had.  
With his boss gone, Dave considered going back to the apartment. The thought was immediately dismissed as stupid though; there was no way that he was going to walk home shirtless and covered in blood. Resigned to what he knew what he would have to do, he reconnected the phone and called John.  
It was much better than going to a hospital anyway. 

\---

Gamzee had only just come in through the door less than half an hour earlier, and John had already made many calls that night when his mobile rang.  
Its trilling ring tone had cut through the chaotic noise in the apartment, making everyone fall silent.  
John clambered to answer his phone. This call had to be Dave please it had to be him. It had to-  
"Jawn."

A flood of relief swept over his body, and he gasped in delight  
"Oh my god. Holy fucking god. Dave! You're ok. Wow oh my god."  
"I'm hurd. Can'd ged home. Come ged me. Alley behind club. Bye."  
And hen Dave hung up.  
John stopped still, shocked, his blood draining from his face.  
"John-" Rose began, from where she was sitting beside Gamzee.  
"No time, gotta go," he replied as he grabbed his keys and left in flurry of movement. 

John had left before any of them had a chance to stop him. 

\---

Dave waited in the alley.  
He was shivering from the cool night air, and the harsh cold of the wall he lent against. It was taking every ounce of his energy to at least stay awake, let alone make any efforts to retain some body heat. Dave had so little energy that even time itself was able to escape him. .

When John finally arrived, a wash of relief flooded his addled brain. His friend was running towards him and slipped the light coat off of his shoulders to put it on Dave's own bare ones. Through the pain of the new weight on his shoulders, Dave mumbled a thanks. John didn't even hear it was so quiet. He was guided to the car by his friend and helped into the seat. John didn't put Dave's seat belt on however; he could easily see the bruising and swelling on his torso, centred around his shoulder. And the cuts on his chest... John didn't want the friction to cause his friend pain. 

John would just have to drive slowly, carefully and avoid any cops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok wow guys! sorry it has been literally months since I last updated (well I think months) Yeah I know I always make excuses which I am trying to fix... But yeah. This is only a short chapter. Unfortunately the Dirk/Jake fic I am working on for my very dear (girl)friend is not finished yet, and over the next month I will be packing up and moving houses (plus finishing of this year of school) Soooo yeah more excuses for if I don't update again for a while...


	11. A lot of annoying shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many phone calls

When Karkat had entered the door with Gamzee, both Vriska and John were shocked. They had had no warning that the trolls were nearby, let alone visiting so late at night. And Gamzee...  
He was covered in red and purple. It was splattered on his pants, shirt, hands and even his face. He looked dazed, away with the fairies whilst Karkat tried to tug him through the door. 

Overcoming the initial shock, both John and Vriska jumped forward to help the small troll. However before they reached him, Rose and Kanaya also entered the apartment and came to Karkat's aide. He grunted in either thanks or protest, but otherwise made no noise.  
They stood, mouths gaping, as Nepeta and Equius also let themselves in. There were now six trolls in John's apartment, and he had no idea what was going on.

 

They had found Gamzee meandering along the sidewalk. Karkat cursed furiously upon seeing him, and snapped at Rose to pull the car over. Equius had helped him guide the large troll into the vehicle. After that he wouldn't let anyone touch Gamzee. Not even after climbing a flight of stairs to John's apartment door. Even once inside, they immediately seated them as John stood silently, shocked. 

He eventually spoke.  
“Is that... is that genetic material?” 

Nobody answered him. The sticky purple fluid was stained on Gamzee's clothing, joined by another dark substance. He might have been too afraid to ask, but John knew that that other substance would be blood.

“John, please. Call Aradia. We only have the one mobile between us and, unfortunately, it has run out of battery. And of course somebody misplaced the charger,” Rose said sternly, her gaze resting upon a meek Nepeta.  
“But shouldn't we-”  
“Just call Aradia John. They should surely be at the Nightingale by now and hopefully have Dave safely with them.”  
“Oh. Um... okay Rose I'll give her a call.”

Following Rose's instructions, John dialed Aradia. After only a few rings, she answered the phone.  
“John, are the others with you?” she asked straight away.  
“Uh yeah. Gamzee is here too.”  
“How about Dave? Is he there?”  
“No... haven't you guys got him yet?”  
“No! This damned fool won't let us into the club to see him. He is so persistent. I swear if I still had my time powers I would freeze this douchebag right here and walk straight in there.”  
“But did you explain to him? Come on Aradia he should let you in if you tell him what's happened!”  
“No can do... he says his boss says no trolls allowed tonight. No matter what.”

John sighed at the news, thanking Aradia for the information.   
“Just come to the apartment. I'll give Dave a call and hopefully he's ok... They'll have to let me in to see him; I'm human.”  
Aradia mumbled something, agreeing, and John heard something that sounded oddly like Sollux saying 'fucking racist' in the background. With a goodbye, he hung up and began dialing Dave's work.

There was no answer.   
It was just a machine, telling him that the number was not available. 

Frantically, he dialed Dave's cell. He didn't expect an answer. The guy wasn't able to hear it in the club so he never answered.   
This time was no different.  
Nearly about to just give up and drive straight down to the club, John frantically rung Dave's boss' mobile. It was answered just as it was about to stop ringing. They, just like Aradia, spoke immediately.  
“If this is about Dave, he's not dead. But he isn't in the best shape and won't let me call the fucking cops of get him an ambulance. He's out the back, so give the work phone a call.”  
“I just did-”  
“Look Dave's contact, acquaintance, friend, family or whoever. I am really not ready to put up with more shit. It's been a hell of a night and I just don't really give a fuck about Dave right now so he's your problem.”  
The person -presumably Dave's boss- hung up abruptly. 

John placed his phone on the kitchen counter slowly. This couldn't be good.   
“Guys I can't get in contact with him and they are refusing to let the trolls in. I'm gonna go get Dave,” he said.  
A chaotic noise erupted. Gamzee was off the chair, swearing profusely as Karkat and Equius tried to restrain him. Rose was telling John off, insisting that she should go instead. Vriska yelled back at Rose, saying that John just needed to go so let him.

And then his phone rang. 

Silence ensued throughout the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah I have really got no idea what I am writing anymore. It is just so confusing and everything is so messed up. Maybe all the stupid, unfortunate coincidences make it more realistic though?


End file.
